Deadly Storm
by dragon129
Summary: Three Cloud ninja flee their village and end up in Konoha. But is their more than them just being missing nin that causes them to be tracked? What will their life in Konoha lead to freinds, enemies, love? NaruXHina HinaXOC SauskeXOOC
1. Prologue

**AN: In my fanfic Naruto brought Sauske back after he left (story of how will be told later). He decided to find power to defeat itachi a different way. My fanfic starts with three lightning ninja fleeing their village, the village hidden in the clouds, but are pursued by ninja from their former village.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Ryuu's thoughts_

Prologue

Ryuu's POV

"Eve, Hana Hurry up." I called behind me.

"Were trying, your going too fast." Eve yelled back

"We need to move if were going to elude them. Let's try to slow them down. "I made a few quick hand seals.

"Thunder style: lightning web jutsu" out of my hands shot bolts of lightning that arranged themselves into a large web. Hana then followed suit.

"Explosive fog jutsu" as the last hand seal was made a ton of pink orbs the size of a person's head floated right behind my lightning web. Eve had already started her hand seals.

"Dark fog jutsu" Our traps were then enveloped by a thick black fog concealed the traps. Eve was now working on another set of hand seals.

"Dark marker jutsu" Then many small black orbs floated into the trees in the direction we were going.

"I set about twenty marker on the path were following." She told us.

"Let's hurry up" I said. We then started running again for about ten minutes their was just silence. We then heard explosions and zapping. I just smiled.

"Yes they fell for it" Hana said happily. Eve didn't have the same expression.

"Well some of them evaded it. They just passed the first marker." I heard eve say. _I wonder who could have gotten past._

"They just passed the seventh marker." _How are they moving so fast? No it can't be. It must be them._

"Thirteenth marker" _They are getting to close._

"Eighteenth, nineteenth, twentieth" Eve counted.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" a kunai shot passed me and made a deep slash through my shoulder. We approached a clearing and stopped.

"We have to fight" I told Eve and Hana.

"So I see you've decided to stop running and fight" an eerie voice said. We were faced with three of the most elite ninja from our village.

"Come willingly and your punishment will be swift… but not painless" The one on the left said.

"I won't let you hurt them." I yelled.

"Why bother trying to protect them?" The one on the right questioned.

"I'll protect them to the death they are my family." I stated.

"Fine if you won't come willingly we'll take you by force." The leader said. Then we charged.

**A/N : Hey I hoped you liked it if you have any questions ask. Please tell me what you think Reveiw. Please.**


	2. Chapter 1 Mission

**A/N: It took a little while but here is chapter 1. I want to try and get at least 5 reviews total before I put my next chapter up. That includes what I have now. Remember you can review for each chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Thoughts_

_**Inner demon**_

Ch.1 Mission

**Naruto's POV**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEcrrash _Ohhhhhhh great now I'll probably need a new alarm clock._ I sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I stepped out of bed onto the annoying machine that had awoken me. _Yeah, now I definitely need a new one. _I kicked the debris to the other side of the room and decided to eat some breakfast. I cooked the instant ramen in the microwave and sat down to eat. _Mmmmmmmm ramen is good._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RAMEN IS HOTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!" I rushed to the sink and shoved my mouth under the faucet guzzling the cold water. _I can't believe I forgot to let it cool. __**You're a smart one aren't you kit. **__Shut up demon. __**Hey don't annoy your chakra supply. **__Don't forget if I die you do to. __**I hate it when your right kit.**_ The fox then faded back into the closed part of my mind. I looked at the clock 7:40 if I got ready fast I could get to the training grounds by 8' o clock. I took a shower while I let my ramen cool. I ate then brushed my teeth got dressed and was out the door.

**Sakura's POV**

_I wonder what I'll do today. Maybe ill' go visit Sauske. _I went from sitting on the couch to the kitchen and fixed breakfast. I started to eat my meal of pancakes with strawberries. Knock, Knock, Knock. _I wonder who that is._

"On second" I called. I got up from the table and opened the door the reveal a chunin with brown hair and dark glasses.

"Haruno Sakura you are to collect Uzumaki Naruto and report to Lady Tsunade." He said in a rushed tone then ran off. _Well I guess I have a mission today._ _Naruto will probably be training._

**Naruto's POV**

"Shadow clone jutsu" I yelled making three copies of me. The first one ran right at me while the second threw a couple shuriken. I quickly dodge the shuriken and delivered a hard kick to the clone that then disappeared. Then the third jumped from behind me but I threw a punch at its gut causing him to disappear too. I threw a kunai at the last one and it hit its mark the last vanished.

"Shadow clooooo" "Naruto" I yelled before I was cut off by Sakura. She was coming closer and stopped when she was about three feet away. "Lady Tsunade wants to see us".

"What does Baa-chan want?"

"I don't know but it sounded urgent."

"Then let's go." I said already running.

**Later at the Hokage's Office**

**Naruto's POV**

"So what is the big mission Granny Tsunade?" I said as I burst through the door.

"I told you not to call me that." Tsunade said through clenched teeth. I looked around the room to see Shino and Hinata also their.

"So what is the mission?" I asked again.

"Fine I'll get to the mission" Tsunade said.

"FINALLY" I shouted. Everyone was now looking at me. _Maybe I said that a little too loud. __**You got that right kit.**_

"Anyway back to your mission. About three hours ago a squad of lightning ninja were spotted crossing into our territory a little while after another squad crossed. I am sending you out there to make sure their isn't any trouble. Due to you both having an injured member you'll be going together. Shino you'll be the leader."

"Yes Lady Tsunade, I won't let you down." Shino responded in an official tone. _Suck up._

"Is everyone ready for a mission or do you need supplies?" Shino asked us.

"I'm good" "Me too" responded Sakura and Hinata respectively.

"I need more travel ramen!!!" I yelled.

"Okay since nobody needs anything essential lets leave right away." Shino said.

"WHAT YOU DON'T THINK RAMEN IS IMPORTANT?" I yelled.

"I never said that. I said ramen is not classified as essential. Since none of us needed anything essential we will be leaving now" Shino stated. _Ramen hater._

"Sakura what do you think?" I asked while we walked toward the main gate.

"Well I would have to agree with Shino." She said calmly.

"WHAT! YOU AGREE WITH HIM" I yelled louder. "What about you Hinata?"

"I…I…I guess it could be maybe" she stuttered out.

"I'll take that as a yes. Ha that means I win." I said triumphantly.

"Last I checked two said it wasn't and two said it was by my count making it a tie." Shino said fed up with the conversation.

"Whatever." I said. _I still won._


	3. Chapter 2 Injured

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. Here is chapter 2. They are Naruto Shippuden age. If you have any questions post them with your review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_Thoughts_

_**Inner demon**_

Ch.2 Injured

**3****rd**** person POV**

_Crap this is really bad._ The lightning ninja thought. Ryuu was running through the forest as fast as he could in his condition. He was heavily wounded and the added fact that he was carrying both his teammates didn't help the situation.

_Losing blood. Low on chakra. Must rest. NO I have to keep going there lives are in my hands._ He used all his might to keep going praying that something would happen in his favor. Then a blast of wind chakra shot past him. Ryuu barley had time to dodge and his left leg was clipped by the attack.

"Just give up you can't keep going." the enemy ninja said coldly. _As much as I don't want to admit it I have to. I can't out run them and I don't have enough strength to fight._ He had put down eve and Hana. His body swayed wearily and he fell to the ground as everything went black.

"So he finally lost consciousness." One of them remarked.

"Well let's pick them up and get going." The other said lazily.

"No were leaving them here. There is no point in bringing them back they'll just die before we get there." The leader said his voice dripping with authority.

"If you think that is the best decision then that's what we'll do." The last replied. As this was said they sped of to leave the ninja to their death.

* * *

**3****rd**** person POV**

They had been traveling through the trees for about an hour. They were getting closer to the border. "Hinata can you see anything" Shino asked the hyuga heiress.

"No Shino-kun nothing ye… wait up ahead it looks like three people they could be injured." She said as they sped toward the injured people. When they landed they found a team of unconscious ninja.

"So Sakura, Do you think that these are the lightning ninja?" Naruto asked curiously.

"They are wearing lightning village clothes, but I would have to say the dead give away would be the cloud insignia on the headbands." Sakura stated sarcastically while motioning to the headbands wrapped around each of their right bicep.

"Ohhh I knew that." Naruto said trying to sound less stupid. Sakura then proceeded to use a medical jutsu to inspect and heal the three.

"Sakura, How are they?" Shino asked. Sakura looked up at him it seemed she had used a lot of chakra.

"Well the two girls have a couple of bad cuts here and there, some bruising, and a broken bone or two. The boy on the other hand has several bad cut one particularly on his right shoulder, many broken bones, internal bleeding and his chakra is very low. I healed what I could." Sakura stated her diagnosis.

"Is that all?" Shino asked.

"Well there is something else. There is something wrong with their chakra networks. But I can't tell what it is. Hinata can you see anything with your byakugan.

"I'll try. Byakugan. That's really strange. They seem to have cuts in their chakra network and some of the cuts on their body seem to be from chakra leaking out of the cuts in the system." Hinata said deactivating her byakugan.

"We should get then back to Lady Tsunade. I can only heal so many wounds here." Sakura stated.

"Very well, Sakura you carry one girl, Naruto the other. Hinata you keep watch. Me and my bugs will carry the boy." Shino said giving his orders. With that they picked up the injured ninja and sped toward Konoha.

* * *

**Back in Konoha at Hokage Tower**

"So you found this team of ninja supposedly from the village hidden in the clouds and brought them back here for medical treatment." Tsunade said summing up their mission report.

"Yes that is correct Lady Tsunade." Shino said. When they had reached the village gates a medic team was called and took the injured ninja to the hospital while they reported to the hokage.

"Do you kno…" there was then a knock on the door that interrupted Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade here are the medical reports of the ninja brought in." Shizune said handing Tsunade a clipboard. Tsunade carefully scanned the charts before speaking. She had only seen them once earlier when she repaired their chakra networks.

"Sakura, it seems your diagnosis was correct." Tsunade said congratulating Sakura.

"As I was saying, Do you know anyth…" Then their was a large rumble that seemed to shake the whole world.

"Lady Tsunade that came from the direction of the hospital." Shizune yelled.

"Come on lets get there fast." Tsunade said already out the window followed by Shizune and the team. They got to the hospital as another large rumble shook the building.

"Where is that coming from?" Tsunade asked a scared nurse.

"Third floor room 327" she said rather fast. They quickly ran up the steps and found the room. The door was broken off its hinges and some of the hospital staff lay unconscious near the door frame. They looked inside to find the male lightning ninja they had rescued. The room was in shambles the bed pushed against the wall.

"Where am I and where are my sisters?" He shouted. He made a few quick hand seals.

"Thunder style: Rolling Thunder jutsu" As he yelled this he clapped his hands together causing the fierce shaking, knocking back Tsunade and her team. Again he preformed the jutsu aiming it at the wall causing a large hole to the out side to be made. He jumped out side and ran.

"Someone stop him." Tsunade yelled slightly recovering.

"I'll get him" Naruto yelled already fully recovered from the blast and jumping out the hole. He ran as fast as he could till he came upon the ninja.

"Got you. Shadow clone jutsu." There were no fourteen Narutos and they all ran for the ninja.

As the clones sped toward him Ryuu didn't't know what to do. _I have to fight using only __Taijutsu. But that's going to be hard with my shoulder. _The clones sped for the ninja he delivered what looked like an open palm hit to the clone causing him to disperse. He then jumped and swung his foot down into a clone while delivering an open palm hit to another clone. _There is too many I can't take them all._ He thought as he spun his foot tripping two clones and hitting another. The other clones then over whelmed him and tied his hands and feet.

"There I got him." Naruto said proudly as he had is clones pick up the ninja and follow him. He then was back at the hospital. They put the ninja back in a new hospital room. This time following Naruto's lead. Put restraints on his arms and legs. They finally got him settled and decided to find some more out about the ninja.

"Who are you and were are you from?" Tsunade asked the ninja.

My name is Ryuu and I am an missing-nin of the village hidden in the clouds" Tsunade was about to ask another question when Ryuu stopped her. "Before I answer anymore questions I want to now were I am and were my sisters are?" he asked

"You are in Konohagakure and your sisters I assume are the girls that were with you are in lower levels of the hospital." Ryuu seemed relieved when he heard this.

"Why are you missing-nin?" Tsunade asked.

"Because we ran. We ran from the pain and hurt. We ran from the snake." Ryuu answered his words seemed to bring him pain.

"You mean Orochimaru?" Tsunade questioned.

"Yes. He and the Raikage are planning some top secret thing. He has been experimenting on ninja. That's what happened to us. They watched us our progress. We were skilled. One night he came to our families offering large sums of money for us. Our parents refused so he killed them and took us. We were then experimented on." Ryuu had seemed to be sick from retelling this tale.

"So I see the sound and lightning are working together." Tsunade then healed the rest of Ryuu's injuries and released the restraints. "Please come with me we have much to talk about." Tsunade said motioning for him to follow and he did. Shino, Hinata, Sakura and Naruto were left sitting in the room.

"So Sakura, Do you want to get some ramen?" Naruto asked hoping for a date.

"I can't Naruto I have got to get to work here." With that Sakura left. Naruto looked at Shino who just walked away.

"Hey Hinata want to get some ramen with me?" He asked the shy girl.

"I…I…Ummm…Uhh…Sure" Hinata finally said while twiddling her fingers. He then grabbed on to her arm and pulled her out the door. Her trailing behind him.

**A/N: So how did you like it? Review. Next is Hinata and Naruto's date. Don't worry she'll get over the stutter. Review.**


	4. Chapter 3 Recovered

Thinking

**A/N: I so sorry for not updating in forever. I kind of lost the plot line but now I've got it. Not a lot of action this chapter but a fight in the next one. I also want to know if you want more frequent short chapters or less frequent long chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Thinking_

_**Inner demon**_

**Jutsu**

Previously

"Hey Hinata want to get some ramen with me?" He asked the shy girl.

"I…I…Ummm…Uhh…Sure" Hinata finally said while twiddling her fingers. He then grabbed on to her arm and pulled her out the door. Her trailing behind him_._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ch.3 Recovered

_Wow he sure can run fast._ Hinata thought as she tried to keep up with the blonde haired teen that pulled her toward the ramen stand. They each took their seats on one of the stools.

"I'll have 5 miso ramens and… uh Hinata what do you want?" Naruto asked.

"I w-w-will have the be-e-ef please." Hinata stuttered.

"Okay coming right up" Ayame said.

"Hey Hinata, How come you stutter when you talk?" The fox container asked not noticing his question was a little awkward.

"I-I-I get ner-r-rvous." The Hyuga heir said.

"Well I think you can get over it if you try.' Naruto stated. "I bet you have a pretty voice if you don't stutter." This statement made Hinata blush. _He said I'd have a pretty voice._

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Hinata said without stuttering.

"See you didn't stutter that time." Naruto said his voice overflowing with pride.

"Order up" Ayame said as she set one bowl in front of each of them then made to trips to get Naruto his other four. There wasn't much conversation while they ate due to the fact Hinata didn't talk with her mouth full and if Naruto tried it would sound garbled.

"MMMmmmm that was delicious" the blonde said grateful that his hunger was now appeased.

"It was very good," Hinata added. She glanced over to the clock hanging in the restaurant.

"Oh No it's 5'o clock I've got to go. I am supposed to meet with my father at 5:30." Hinata said rushing outside the stand.

"Hang on a second, Hinata" Naruto said following her. At this point something happened. He pulled Hinata into a grateful hug. _I'm hugging Naruto-kun. Okay. Relax. Whatever I do don't faint._ He released her from the hug to see she had a darker blush then before.

"Thanks for coming Hinata and are you okay you're a little red." He asked.

"Y-Y-Yes I'm fine. Your welcome Naruto-kun" she said trying to hold back the stutter.

"Maybe we can train together some time." She just nodded. "Okay see you around." Naruto said as he walked back to the ramen stand to pay their bills. He got their and brought out his frog wallet to pay the bill.

"Here Ayame" he said handing her the money. "Have you noticed Hinata gets red in the face a lot?"

"Naruto haven't you figured it out yet." Ayame asked.

"Figure what out?" The blonde asked.

"Never mind" the ramen girl said as she walked away. _Geez he really is dense sometimes._

"Wait is their this big secret I don't know or something"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Hospital**

Sauske hated hospitals. He didn't like being confined and having to stay in one place to heal._ Naruto is lucky he heals quickly. That rock ninja caught me off guard and those stones came too fast._

"Mr.Uchiha" Sauske was snapped out of his thinking when he heard his name.

"Yeah" he responded.

"We need a room for one of our patients. Their previous room is needed for the incoming injured ninja. May they stay here." She asked trying to get him to say yes.

"Whatever" he said not really caring who was in his room. He was planning on leaving today no matter what anyone said. They then rolled in the second hospital bed. They pilled back the curtain that separated them to reveal a girl that looked his age. She had midnight black hair with a red highlight on one side. She had a pale complexion that wasn't helped by the bright hospital lights.

"She should be unconscious for a while." The nurse told him

"Okay" he said never taking his eyes away from her. _She is beautiful. Much prettier then the girls here._ He laid there staring at her for a while. She seemed so delicate so beautiful. He didn't notice when her eyes fluttered open.

"Can I help you?" she said in a clear voice.

"Huh" he said snapping out of his trance.

"I said can I help you?" she asked repeating her question.

"Whatever" he said turning away. _That wasn't even an answer to my question._ There were then voices out side the door.

"So she is in here." one said.

"Yeah" said another. Then the door burst open.

"EVE I WAS SO WORRIED" yelled Hana running up and putting the girl in a bone crushing hug.

"ha-na-to-ti-ght" eve said trying to get the brown haired girl to realize she couldn't breathe.

"Oh sorry" Hana said releasing her from the hug and eve taking large breathes.

"Mind telling me where we are?" eve said after her breathing was back to normal.

"Were in Konoha and I met this really cute doctor he had the…" this is where eve tuned out Hana was boy crazy and a motor mouth and at first she hadn't liked her that much. But now Hana was a good friend never the less she still tuned out her descriptions of cute boys she flirted with and met. She turned her attention to the boy that had been looking at her he was now rolled over on his other side staring out the window. Hana then realized that eve was no longer paying attention to her.

"So who's this?" Hana said walking up to him. "Is he awake?" she said. Not getting a response she poked him in a pressure point.

"What do you want?" he said with a scowl.

"I dunno" she said her brown hair flowing down her back.

"Then why did you poke me? He said still scowling.

"I dunno" the girl repeated.

"Whatever" he said as he got up from his bed. He grabbed a blue duffle bag off the floor and went into the bathroom. _Good thing, Sakura dropped off this bag of clothes from my house._ He had been wearing a pair of gray sweat ants and a white undershirt. One of the nurses had found it since he wouldn't wear the hospital gowns. The door closed and the lock clicked.

"He's cute" Hana said as she walked around the room observing the white walls and the tiled floors. Hana did this sometimes. She would just start looking around and would seem like she's looking at spectacular things when it's just a tree or a blank piece of paper or on this case the hospitals bare walls. Eve had questioned her about it a couple times and got a response once and it was "You wouldn't see it". She hadn't perused it after that.

"I guess" eve responded nonchalantly. Trying to cover up that this guy seemed different from all the rest. _I wonder what he thinks of me._ _I wonder if he was actually staring at me or just spacing out. No stop thinking like that._ She got up from her bed and realized she was wearing one of those horrible hospital gowns. She then realized Hana was wearing an oversized t-shirt and shorts.

"Hey were did you..." as if she had read her mind Hana threw something on the bed. After closer inspection she found it to be an ensemble much like Hana's except black.

"I had to dig threw a bunch of their handout clothes to find any black ones" Hana said not looking away from the wall she found so interesting.

"Thanks, Hana" she said taking the clothes and quickly changing into them throwing the hospital gown aside. Then the boy that had gone to change came back wearing baggy black pants and a black t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal a nurse.

"Mr. Uchiha, you are to go get Hyuga Hinata and report with these two to the Hokage's office" The nurse said as she left to attend to her other duties.

"Let's go" he said as he opened the window to gather the Hyuga heiress and report to the Hokage. The two girls jumped out and followed after him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Hokage's Office**

"So do we have an agreement?" Tsunade asked. In her office sat two of the senior members of the council in chairs turned toward the left side of the room. In another chair sitting directly across from them sat Ryuu.

"Sure" Ryuu said. They had been talking for quite a while know and he was getting bored

The council members got up and left silently.

"Are you sure that your teammates are up to it?" Tsunade asked worriedly.

"Don't underestimate them you haven't seen their power" Ryuu said. Then the blonde knuckle head of Konoha burst in.

"WHAT IS IT BAA-CHAN?" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. Her teeth and fist clenched.

"You should really show your Hokage more respect then that" the teen sitting said.

"No one asked you, plus we saved your butts when you were in the forest" Naruto said. Ryuu's face remained calm as it was.

"Maybe they'll pick you then we can fight" Ryuu said. Before Naruto could ask anything the door burst open again this time Sauske throwing it open. Behind him stood Eve, Hana, and Hinata.

"We're her Lady Hokage" Sauske said a scowl on his face.

"Good then we can discuss what's going to happen" The Hokage said.

"Are you talking about us?" Hana asked.

"Yea, just be quiet and listen till Lady Hokage is done" Ryuu said making everyone go quiet.

"Okay, Ryuu and I met with two people from the council. They have decided you'll be allowed to become Konoha shinobi. The test will take place tomorrow. It will be a fighting test. You each will be matched against an opponent and will fight till they see fit or you immobilize them. They will give you a ninja rank according to how you fight." Tsunade explained as Eve and Hana took this in.

"What does it have to do with us?" Hinata asked.

"Good question. The council doesn't want them left alone so you three will be watching them. You are going to be staying in this hotel gather your things and check in by nine. Here is some money for your needs." She said handing them an envelope of money and a paper getting them their room at the hotel.

"Thank you Lady Hokage" Ryuu said.

"So, what are we doing first its six so we have three hours" asked Hana. At this they looked at each other and then at Ryuu with a devilish grin.

"Oh no" Ryuu said with a little fear in his voice.

"SHOPPING!!" both girls screamed at the top of their lungs.

**A/N: Review, Review, and Review. I proably update by this saturday.**


	5. Chapter 4 Starting

**A/N: Okay here is chapter four. I'm going to try and update once a week from now on. If I ever have to take a break I'll let you all know. There is a fight this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Thinking_

Previously

"Oh no" Ryuu said with a little fear in his voice.

"SHOPPING!!" both girls screamed at the top of their lungs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ch.4 Starting

Each of them grabbed one of Ryuu's arms and pulled him behind them Naruto, Sauske and Hinata ran after them.

After much running they found a ninja clothing store. They entered and Hana and Eve immediately found things they liked. The articles of clothing were thrown at Ryuu. He caught all of them expertly.

"Ok now we try them on" Eve and Hana said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**1 hour later**

"Well I think that was a very good shopping trip" Hana said. She and Eve were both carrying three bags of clothes. Ryuu only had one. They were also each wearing a new set of clothes. Eve was now wearing a black t-shirt that fit her underneath a black hoodie with a rose design on the back. She wore black jeans, ninja shoes and cloth fishnet gloves. Hana was now wearing a black skirt that stopped at her knees and a pink top tank top with spaghetti straps. She had also bought a black hoodie with a pink butterfly design on the back She also had ninja shoes. Ryuu had only one bag. He was now wearing black short sleeve shirt with fishnet armor on top. Over that he had a black jacket that featured a white dragon design on the back. He was also wearing black ninja pants and ninja shoes.

"Let's get something to eat" suggested Eve. Naruto, Sauske and Hinata had just waited for them to finish shopping and they were now walking through the streets of Konoha.

"Look theirs a restaurant" Ryuu said pointing to a large building.

"Okay we'll eat there" Eve said. They walked to the front of the restaurant and were greeted by a waiter.

"Table for six" Ryuu requested.

"Right away. Wait is that in your group." The waiter said pointing to Naruto.

"Yeah what of it" Ryuu said a little annoyed at this waiter referring to someone as that.

"I'm sorry then we are unable to serve you" The waiter said and walked away.

"Hey get back here!" Ryuu yelled but the waiter ignored him. He then turned around and looked at Naruto. "Why wouldn't that guy seat us if you were in our group?" Ryuu questioned.

"I…uhh… umm" Naruto couldn't find an answer without reveling his secret.

"Let's just eat somewhere else." Hinata suggested trying to get Naruto out of the situation he seemed uncomfortable in.

"Yeah come on I'm hungry" Hana said.

"Fine let's find another place" Ryuu said he turned to walk forward but then turned around and gave a questioning glance towards Naruto._ Their is something going on here that involves him._ The blonde just returned it with an awkward smile.

"Thanks" Naruto whispered to Hinata as they walked to find another restaurant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Hotel**

"Well that was a nice dinner" Eve said while they walked up the stairs to their room. They had found a barbecue restaurant and had eaten their.

"Here is our room." Hana said as she turned the key in the lock. The door opened to reveal a large room with a television huge sofa and a large table off to the side was a small kitchen. Their also was a door on each side that led to a bedroom with three beds and a bathroom.

"We'll take the room on the left you guys take the right one" Eve said as they each went to their respective bedrooms. They all got ready for bed and fell asleep.

**1:00 AM**

Eve listened quietly to make sure both he roommates were asleep. When she was sure she secretly got out of bed slipped some training clothes on and walked out of the bedroom. She walked out onto the balcony and jumped out the window. Unknown to her that someone was following.

Sauske had heard a slight noise and thought it was nothing at first. He then heard it several more times. As he got up and dressed quickly he walked out to see someone jump off the balcony and run towards the wood so he decided it best to follow them.

Eve arrived at a secluded spot in the forest and began to practice her accuracy. Her sebon hit its mark for the fiftieth time. She deemed it now time to train with her jutsus. She brought out a scroll and started.

Sauske stayed far enough away so that he would not be detected. He watched the girl practice and remembered what he felt at the hospital. _She is cute and Strong._ He thought as he watched the destruction the jutsu caused. _Very strong._ Her battle tomorrow would be very interesting.

**8:30 AM**

Naruto rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up in bed. He then noticed that both his roommates were already up. His nose then caught a delicious smell. He got dressed and raced out to find Hinata cooking a breakfast of eggs and bacon.

"It smells great Hinata" the blonde said as she put a plate in front of him.

"T-Thank you N-Naruto-kun" she said while blushing slightly. At the table also sat Eve and Hana who were talking about their battles today. Across from him Sauske silently ate his meal.

"Hey where's that other guy?" Naruto questioned while swallowing a piece of bacon.

"He is preparing for his match" Eve answered. "A guy came by earlier and told us were to meet."

"When do your matches start?" he asked while finishing his breakfast.

"It's 8:45 so we have an hour and fifteen minutes." Eve answered him again.

"Speaking of which, we should go get ready" Hana said as she stood up from the table followed by Eve. Hinata then cleaned up as the rest got ready. Once everyone was ready they proceeded to training ground 45.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Training Ground 45**

As the five ninja got arrived at 10 o'clock sharp they were greeted by a massive group of people. Their was the village council including clan heads, the Hokage, several members from each clan, the rest of the rookie nine, team guy, all the jonin sensei and last but not least Ryuu.

"Now that everyone is here let us start the matches. The first will be Eve versus Iricho Hyuga" One of the council members announced. Eve and Iricho stepped forward and faced each other.

"I'm fighting a girl. This is gonna be a piece of cake. We shouldn't even have Kunoichis" He said in an obnoxious tone. This made all the Females around yell at him but he just ignored it.

"Oh no" Ryuu exclaimed as he heard the remark.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"There are some things can get Eve mad but if you insult women you are in for it." Ryuu explained.

"Fight" The council member announced. At this they both jumped back and Eve readied her sebon. _Since he has the byakugan I won't be able to use my genjutsus._

"I'll let you make the first move. It won't make much of a difference." He yelled to her. Now Eve threw six sebon at him and he caught them all.

"I don't even think ill need my byakugan for this match." He exclaimed throwing the sebon to the ground. _Iricho may be a jerk but he still is very skilled. _Neji thought as he watched the match. Eve then threw more sebon but he still caught them. She started throwing them in a frequency pattern. _Ha she really isn't that good._ As Iricho thought this he barley had time to dodge the four sebon that came faster then the others had been coming.

"I see you get me used to a certain frequency and then use you chakra to boost the speed of your sebon." He explained. Eve then brought her hands out in front of her palms facing him. "Ohh so sad are you all out of sebon." He smirked at the last part.

"Not quite" The black haired girl said as she gathered chakra in her palms. As she did this a summoning seal appeared on her palms. "Take this **Ninja Art: Sebon Burst jutsu**." As she said this a powerful blast of many sebon fired from both her palms. He was almost hit. As he dodged he activated his byakugan. Tsunade and many of the older people took notice of the seals on her palms. _You need to be fairly good at seals too make that kind. I wonder where she got them. _Tsunade thought.

"I thought you weren't going to need that." Eve said as she saw the veins around his eyes bulge. She then fired another blast of sebon before he could answer. This time though he did not dodge. He built up his chakra and hit each sebon with a juken poke before it hit him knocking them away. _Damn I thought I had him._ She continued firing but he continued to knock them away. The seals on her hands then disappeared.

"Now you've got to be out of sebon." He said a little winded from blocking the sebon.

"You wish" Eve said as she reached into her pouch and pulled out two scrolls. She then threw them in high arcs in the air. She then pushed her chakra into them and 10 umbrellas appeared in the air each connected to one of her fingers by string. Ryuu had started on a set of hand seals as she did this. "**Ninja Art: Sebon Maelstrom**" She cried out as she pulled on the strings. The umbrellas then opened and spun raining tons and tons of sebon everywhere. As the sebon approached the place where the spectators were sitting Ryuu launched his own jutsu. "**Wind style: Gust Barrier**" he said quietly. As the sebon were about to hit them they blew off course and landed away from them.

"**Rotation**" Ichiro said as he spun knocking all the sebon aimed at him off their path. The umbrellas the disappeared and sebon littered the entire field. "Is that the best you got?" He asked. She just smirked.

"**Sinking Sebon jutsu**" As she preformed this all of the sebon sunk and disappeared into the ground. Ichiro ignored this and came straight at her. He struck several of her chakra points in her right arm. _I won't be able to finish this match fast enough without my arm._

"Do you give up or do I have to shut off your other points too?" He said smirking. Eve pulled out a sebon and a small vial.

"If your sebon can't hit me then how do you expect to poison me?" He yelled at her not knowing what she was doing.

"It's not poison" She called back. She dipped the sebon in the vial and then winced as she stabbed her arm. Iricho watched with his byakugan as she did this. Her chakra in her arm then intensified and reopened all her closed chakra points._ What in the world. How did those come open?_ The Byakugan user thought as he watched the process with a surprised look.

"By the way I'm a medic ninja" She yelled. "It's a mixture I created myself it intensifies the chakra pressure in the immediate injection area. This allows my chakra points to reopen. It hurts like hell but I need both arms to finish this." She explained.

"Finish what?" He yelled back. He then tried to charge her but she finished before he reached her.

"**Sprouting sebon jutsu**" She called the next step he took sebon burst up from the ground. They would have punctured his feet if he hadn't jumped. He landed back at the spot were he preformed his rotation. No sebon shot up at him.

"I see you can only tell your sebon are now are like sensory bombs. They feel my chakra and burst up from the ground then sink back." He said showing he had figured it out.

"Correct but your problem is that the spot where you are standing is the only spot without sebon for a ways around. You're a Hyuga to get close you'd have to come through this whole field. If you stay there you're a sitting duck. Just letting you know my jutsu affected the trees too." She said showing she had the upper hand. He stood in that spot not knowing what to do. "Fine ill make the first move." Her hands went through the hand seals.

"**Ninja art: Poison Fog"** she then exhaled a large cloud of purple smoke right at Iricho. _I have to move but if I falter ill get stabbed and I think that's what she is planning on._ He started running just nearly evading the poison. As he ran needles sprang up behind. He then started jumping to the trees branch to branch. Needles also sprung up from the branches._ Alright I'm doing well. All I have to do is run past her hit her with some juken and the jutsu will stop._ He ran right past her but missed the hit. He quickly ran back to the spot where he had preformed his Rotation. Right before he reached it he felt a prick on his heel. He got to the spot a turned around to see a single sebon still standing up from the ground. _One needle what could it do._ She snapped her fingers and the sebon that hit him came to her hand. She inspected it.

"I win" Eve announced joyfully.

"What are you talking about I'm still standing?" Iricho yelled.

"Give up now or your going to leave this battle severely hurt" She said smirking.

"I will never lose to a girl" He yelled infuriated.

"Fine you asked for it" She said. Eve pushed the sebon partially into the ground. The end that had his blood on it was now stuck in the earth. She went through the hand seals and yelled. "**Blood Beacon Jutsu"** the part of the sebon that stuck out of the ground started to glow an eerie red light. Their were a few small pulses from it and the light faded but it remained the blood red color. "Last chance to give up" she yelled.

"No way" he said Bracing him self for the attack.

"Fine" she said as she held her hand up. Immediately all her sebon came up from the ground and floated in the air. They were no longer a clear bluish color but now they were all blood red color just like the first. **"Blood Red Rain Jutsu"** Eve said as she waved her hand down. Immediately all the sebon flew at Iricho.

"You wont win" He called. "**Rotation"** he yelled as he spun the sebon bounced of his chakra shield but the ones that bounced off immediately came back up and soared toward him again. His rotation started to weaken and stop. He was then hit by the sebon. Eve snapped her fingers and the sebon stopped. Iricho now looked like a pincushion.

"It's a good thing I made sure they didn't hit any vital body parts or you'd be dead now." All that Iricho could do was let out a groan.

"The winner is Eve" The council member announced. Eve grinned. She tapped each of the seals on her palms and held them out in front of her. Then all the sebon floated to her hands and were absorbed by the seals. As they watched a lot of the older people looked astounded. _Took make a seal that they shoot out of is one thing but to make a seal the recalls them back is a whole another level._ Tsunade thought. As the girl finished her body started to sway.

"Uhh I feel dizzy" Her body started to fall but before Ryuu got their to catch her Sauske ran forward, caught her and carried her back to the stands.

"She is suffering from chakra exhaustion" Ryuu said. Eve was now sitting next to Sauske her head resting on his shoulder.

"I don't feel so good" Eve said. Ryuu reached into his pouch and pulled out a small scroll. As he unrolled it storage seals were seen on it. He found the one he was looking for and pressed two fingers to it. Their was a little poof and a small green pill was in his hand. He handed it to Eve. She then ate it wile he rolled up the scroll. Immediately she felt better and sat up straight. "Thanks Ryuu" She said smiling.

"You should thank Sauske he caught you" Ryuu said as he went back to where he was sitting.

"Thanks for catching me" She said to Sauske.

"Hn" is all he responded. Ryuu took his seat near the Hokage.

"Excuse me Ryuu" He turned around to see the Hokage talking to him.

"Yes Hokage-sama" He said formally.

"Who put the seals on Eve's hands?" Tsunade questioned.

"I did" Ryuu answered. A look of shock crossed her face. _How could he be so adept at seals? You would have to have at least twenty years of training and he is only 15._ "If you would excuse me Hokage-sama my other sisters match is about to begin" he said as he turned toward the field. Sure enough their was the brown haired girl on the field across from he stood another Hyuga. Tsunade turned too the council member.

"You chose two Hyuga to fight" she inquired.

"Actually they will all be fighting Hyuga" a council member announced. The attention was drawn back to the field. _The council must not want them here or high rank. The Hyuga are hard to beat. _Tsunade thought.

"Next match Hana versus Kizen Hyuga" the council member announced.

**A/N: Okay their you go. I have Hana's fight next chapter. I'll try and update as soon as possible. **


	6. Rewrite

**A/N: Ok im very sorry about not updating in a long time. Ive been busy with a bunch of stuff. Ive looked back on my writing and decided it needs some polishing. Im going to start rewriting Deadly Storm. Im working out somethings with the plot and should post the improved version soon. Though if i decide to place it under a new title i will inform you here.**


End file.
